wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
World Record Day on the Mario Show
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Script Mario: Luigi, I've been thinking about creating a world record day for this beautiful Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone can try to set, film, and break world records. When we're done, we can create a Mushroom Kingdom Records Book. Luigi: I'll set the first record! (grabs plates and starts juggling) All the plates fall to the ground Mario: Was that all the plates in the house? Luigi: Yes. Mario: Well, now you're paying for new ones.. Luigi: It's not like it's going to affect me much. We're so rich. Mario: You also need to clean them all up. Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Mario: Anyway, you can do that later. We need to broadcast it on the Mario Channel. Luigi: Let's go! At Toad's house Toad: Of course I'll film for you! But first, let's take a swim in my 4-foot-deep pool. Mario: Aren't you 3'11''?'' Toad: I grew 2 inches. Mario: Didn't notice. Toad: My head is barely above the water. You can only see part of my mushroom, so I can't really stay in there for long. I have to get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, get out, go back in, hold my breath, and get out. Mario: TMI. Toad: Sorry. Let's go! In the pool Toad: Bbrlblrlbrlblrlbrlblrlblrblb. Mario: I can't see you. Toad: Fooled you! I grew 8 inches! My whole head can seem to bob up and down in the pool. Half an hour later, they are all at Mario's house Toad: Okay, you know what to say! And ACTION. Mario: Hey, there, everyone! I'm Mario, your favorite video game character, here to talk about a new Mushroom Kingdom event! Every month, we will have a Mushroom Kingdom Record Day, where you can set and break world records! Luigi: You can even film others doing world records. Mario: And there's more! The best of the world records will be put in the Mushroom Kingdom Book of World Records. So think of what you want to set. It's coming up next Saturday! Luigi: (walks towards the camera) Now send poor people coins. They will be millionaires. Toad: No one's going to send any money. Now stop making your face so big! Luigi: Sorry. Mario: Time to post it on YouTube. (posts) 10,000 hits! Okay, let's see what records people want to set. This comment is from YoshMan47. (reading) Hey, Mario! You're awesome. I want to set the record for most hot dogs eaten in one hour! (replies) Hey, YoshMan47, That record is 300, set by Toad number 910 back in 2002. That was a nice year. Sorta. (stops typing) I need to update the description. (types) Happy Thursday, everyone. Whoever wants to set a world record should come to the Wa Park at 9 a.m. You know where it is. At the Wa Park Wario: Welcome to the Wa Park! Mario: Today we're going to talk about the brand new World Record Day! You can set any record you want. I meant Mushroom Kingdom Record Day, whatever. Wario: You can set whatever record you like, film it, email it to me, Mario, Luigi, or Toad, and get a chance to go into the Mushroom Kingdom Book of Records. Mario: It's The Book of Mushroom Kingdom Records. Wario: Whatever. (chuckles) Mario: (chuckles) You can set records on anything, from DINNER to hot dogs to computers to Facebook to couches to whatever you want. We will spend time reviewing the records and selecting the best legitimate ones to go in the book. But I don't know what records involve couches. Wario: YOU MUST HAVE A FRIEND FILM IT! That way we have proof that it's not a duck that set the record for you. Mario: Now go out and set some records. We start by watching Bowser eat DINNER to see how many dinners he can eat in half an hour. Bowser: Start filming, Koopa Troopa. Hey, awesome people out there! It's me! Bowser, and today we are going to see how many dinners I can eat in half an hour. We have.. hamburgers, rump roast, lobster bisque chicken, macaroni, lasagna, salad, and a lot more. Each of these meals is medium sized. Bowser eats them, and is filmed at 32x speed Bowser: I ate 19 dinners! A new world record. Koopa Troopa: Now that we did that, you're best off not eating anything for the next 3 days. Bowser: That was a lot of calories. I'm gonna cook some words to eat on Wednesday. Koopa Troopa: Can I have the word tuba? Nouns are the tastiest. Bowser: Sure! Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Series